


Holidays

by discussionsonpaper



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, Late Night Kisses, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discussionsonpaper/pseuds/discussionsonpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s only natural that we form romantic feelings for each other due to the fact that we have spent a multitude of time together without the rest of the group around allowing us to see each other in a different way.” </p><p>When Abed and Annie are left alone for the holidays, feelings are bound to come up. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Community

She wasn’t too sure how it happened, but Annie found herself, once again, sitting on the arm rest on Abed’s chair, leaning on the aforementioned boy, as they watched  _Inspector Space-Time_  for the nth time. For the past couple of weeks, instead of going out, or making plans for various things, she found herself hanging out with Abed, sometimes playing in the, very cramped, Dreamatorium II, sometimes, like now, just watching whatever they felt like, and sometimes they would just sit quietly, side by side, as they completed their holiday homework.

As a child, after a while of doing the same thing over and over again, she found herself getting bored. That was the main reason for joining various clubs, while maintaining a job and a 4.0 average. She had to keep busy. So she found herself very confused at how much she didn’t mind the repetitive routine she had with the Muslim boy. Sure it had started as a way to keep him out of trouble when he was alone, with Troy gone to ‘not celebrate the holidays’ with his family, taking Britta with him, and they all knew Jeff was ‘too cool’ to hang with them outside of the group, Shirley was caught up being both a mother and wife, and Peirce was busy being… Peirce.

That had left the role of babysitter to Annie. It  _had_ started that way, but now, she found herself looking forward to these parts of the day, where there would be no drama with the study group to worry about, no rush to get to their next class, or worrying about upcoming projects. Instead it would be a nice, peaceful end of the day between just the two of them. And she liked it more than she would admit. Somewhere between watching marathons of _Inspector Space-Time_  and completing their homework in relative silence, she developed a crush on the socially awkward boy.

“Annie?” she heard Abed’s voice pierce through her thoughts. She merely hummed in acknowledgement, her bottom lip making its way between her teeth as she continued to worry about her problem. “Are you okay?” She let out another hum of acknowledgement. She couldn’t tell him, they lived together; it would only make it awkward if her feelings weren’t reciprocated and then she’d have to move back to the apartment on top of dildopolis, and she really didn’t want to do that. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Annie finally broke out of her thought bubble, “Oh,  _Inspector Space-Time_ finished? I guess I must have zoned out, I’m sorry. Why don’t you play the next episode, I promise I won’t do that again.”

“Is something wrong Annie?” Abed asked as he followed her instructions and got up to put in the next disk of  _Inspector Space-Time_.

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong Abed, don’t worry.” Annie replied, too quickly to make it seem as if she was telling the truth.

“It has to be something.” Abed spoke with finality, getting up once again as the disk whirred in the DVD player. “You only bite your lip when you’re thinking of something you think you shouldn’t be thinking of. You find the action irritating otherwise.”

Annie was shocked at well Abed seemed to know her so well. “It’s… well… It’s just…. don’t worry about it Abed. It’s nothing.”

“You have feelings for me.” Abed sat back in his chair, the theme music of his favourite show played in the background. He turned his head slightly in order to continue watching her reactions and ignored the TV as the Inspector came on.

“What? No!” She was quick to deny. Abed just stared at her. “No, I don’t. Abed, don’t do that.” Annie finally whined.

“Do what?”

“Read me so easily.” Annie let out a sigh of exasperation. “Okay, yes, there _might_  be some feelings but –”

She was cut off when Abed interrupted her, “It’s only natural that we form romantic feelings for each other due to the fact that we have spent a multitude of time together without the rest of the group around allowing us to see each other in a different way.”

“Wait,” Annie tried to grasp for words as she pulled apart Abed’s sentence in multiple ways, trying to make sense of what he just said. It all came down to one thought. “Did you just admit to having feelings for me, Abed?”

This was the closest thing to Annie had seen him to blushing, “Yes.” He said finally, turning back to the television as if the last conversation never happened.

Annie just smiled. And if they ended up holding hands halfway through the show, neither would say. Nor would they say anything about Annie falling into the space between Abed and the arm rest a couple of minutes later, or when they started making out, during the end credits.

* * *

 

**Bonus**

They had been back in school for the past two weeks and neither Annie or Abed mentioned anything about the dynamics of their friendship changing, instead they kept it to themselves for a while. Even though Abed pointed out that they wouldn’t be able to keep up the facade for a long time considering they lived with Troy and that, more often than not, Britta was at their apartment, and that it was a common idea within films, one that would not end well when their closest friends would find out.

It wasn’t until a month after school began that Annie realised she should have listened to Abed. At first they were able to keep it from the group (including Troy and Britta), though Abed mentioned that Jeff still thought he had a chance with the young brunette, which Annie let out a small laugh at before giving him a short kiss. He was kind of cute when he was jealous.

None of them noticed when they first started being more affectionate with each other, the lingering hugs Annie would give to him, the small smiled Abed would pass to her over the study table, the inside jokes that would make them laugh at the weirdest times. It was then that the group slowly realised that, maybe there was something going on between the two. They would question it whenever the two weren’t around, but as soon as they walked into the study room doors, they cut off immediately.

Later that night Abed told Annie that the group knew, or at least had their suspicions.

She agreed.

They agreed that they would officially tell the group the next day when the study group was all together.

The couple came in 15 minutes early, preparing what to say and how to tell everyone they had been together for just over a month. While Annie was stressing over this, Abed just pulled out his laptop and worked on his web series.

Annie continued to mumble to herself, occasionally glaring at Abed being at peace with the situation. “Aren’t you even a little worried about their reaction?” Annie finally questions anxiously.

“Annie, no matter what I say, you’re going to stress about their reactions and whether or not it is a good idea to tell them how long we have been together. Then, if I say something insensitive you will get mad at me and then we will continue to postpone it until it will become a problem. They will be shocked, yes, and Troy will be sad that I didn’t tell him first. Jeff will be jealous. Pierce won’t care. And Britta and Shirley will just be glad you are with someone ‘age appropriate’. So I am perfectly fine with how they will react, even if it isn’t how I predict, because I will still be with you. Now, will you please stop pacing?”

Even though Abed said it carelessly, Annie was really glad he was there with her, and the fact that he told her they would be together no matter how the group reacts. She sat in Britta’s chair, pulling it closer to Abed, “Thank you Abed,” Annie said with a smile. And captured his lips with hers when he turned to question why she was thanking him.

They continued, not even noticing that the group had entered the room, one by one, before they stopped in shock at the kiss that was happening in front of them. Annie squeaked when they pulled away and noticed the group standing at the door staring between the couple.

“Anything you want to tell us?” 

 


End file.
